A micro-LED display device has attracted wide attention due to its high resolution, portability, low power consumption and high brightness and so on.
At present, the common micro-LED color display structure is a RGB array that may directly realize a display function, that is, three LEDs with the RGB serve as one pixel to realize color display. The aforesaid solution of realizing color display has obvious disadvantages of a large amount of the micro-LEDs need to be transferred and higher request for a transferring yield.